1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi piece golf balls having a core, a mid layer and a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Top concern to golf players for golf balls is their flight performances. The golf players particularly place great importance on flight distance yielded upon shots with a driver. The golf players also place great importance on flight distance yielded upon shots with a long iron and a middle iron.
Golf players also place great importance on spin performances of the golf balls. Great back spin rate results in small run. For golf players, golf balls which are liable to be spun backwards are apt to be rendered to stop at a targeted position. Great side spin rate results in easily curved trajectory of the golf ball. For golf players, golf balls which are liable to be spun sidewise are apt to allow the trajectory to curve intentionally. Golf balls that are excellent in spin performances are excellent in control performances. High-level golf players particularly place great importance on control performances upon shots with a short iron.
Feeling experienced upon impact of a golf ball is also important for high-level golf players. The golf players prefer soft feel upon impact as well as light feel upon impact. The golf players also prefer feeling to allow the launch direction to be readily controlled.
In light of the flight performances, control performances and feelings, golf balls having a variety of structures have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,415 discloses a golf ball having a core, a mid layer comprising an ionomer resin and a cover comprising polyurethane.
Covers having high elasticity are advantageous in terms of the flight performance. However, the highly elastic covers liable to deteriorate the control performance and feeling. Soft covers are advantageous in terms of the control performance. However, the soft covers are disadvantageous in terms of the flight performance. Demands from the golf players for golf balls have increasingly escalated in recent years. Highly balanced flight performances, control performances and feelings have been desired. An object of the present invention is to provide golf balls exhibiting excellent flight performances, control performances and feelings.